Jinsei no Hakai
|image name=Jared-krichevsky-asc-godsofegypt-set-v2-6-6-14.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |kanji=涅槃 |romaji=Jinsei no Hakai |parent jutsu= |literal english=Destruction of Life |english tv=Life's Destruction |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Chakra Flow |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users= Tobias |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media:Anime, Manga }} Description Those who possess a are able to access a powerful transformation that radically alters their appearance and augments their abilities. These transformations are unique to each person. Tobias has perfected this ability, allowing him to access a form that raises his power to unparalleled heights. Use Through many years of rigorous training, Tobias has unlocked this monstrous state. With it, he can endow himself with its remarkable power. Tobias' extensive use and time spent with the multiple Gelel Stones in his body, Tobias has become something like a living conduit of the energies that the Stone of Gelel provides. To enter such a state, Tobias must remove the beaded necklace that suppresses the Gelel energy flowing inside his body. Once this artificial limiter is removed, Tobias' body explodes with purple and cyan energies, transforming him into a menacing figure made of multicolored metals. A peculiar characteristic of this transformation is that that Tobias' power increases indefinitely the longer he remains in this form. The energy that this form exudes is highly volatile, often causing things that come too close to Tobias to explode in purple and cyan flames. This is why he must contain his body in the metallic armor produced by his technological lordship. If one were to attempt to absorb this energy, not only would they find that it wouldn't work because it isn't chakra, but the energy would quickly begin to corrupt the natural network through which chakra (or any other form of energy) flows through their body. Tobias can induce this effect by attacking his opponents with energy attacks while in this state. However, the theoretically limitless power that this form provides comes with several caveats: *In exchange for the unparalleled boost in his physical attributes and his manipulation of Gelel energy, Tobias is unable to use any of his chakra-based techniques (save for the most basic such as Walking on Water, Summoning Technique, etc). Strangely enough, the passive abilities granted by his Tomoe Rinnegan remain, but he is unable to use its more advanced techniques. Additionally, the rippling effect has been replaced with a solid red glow in his eyes. *The only physical attribute that isn't significantly enhanced is his healing ability. The rate of Tobias' regeneration is the same as that which is granted by Gelel Stones in general. *As a consequence of the strain that this form places on his body, Tobias' time spent in this form is limited to five turns; ten at the max. This is because as time passes, the rate at which he receives damage begins to outpace the rate at which his body can heal. *The time that he must recover before attempting to enter this form again is twice the time he spends with Jinsei no Hakai active. Wings of Nephthys Although it may not seem like it, but the vibrant wings that accompany the Jinsei no Hakai transformation are actually an add-on that can be used outside the technique itself. These wings can produce Dream Sand (Yume no Suna, 夢の砂), an incredibly potent substance that produces intense hallucinations when absorbed into the body. Its mode of transportation includes skin contact, inhalation, ingestion, and direct contact with exposed wounds. Some of the effects it has been known to produce include: Intense visual hallucinations, an altered concept of time, euphoria and delusions of grandeur, stomach discomfort, overwhelming fear, lung irritation, Increased heart rate, fever, unconsciousness, and death in large enough quantities (overdose). WingsFolded.jpg NewHakai4.jpg NewHakai2.jpg NewHakai3.jpg NewHakai.jpg Category:LordAugustus